Une vie de couple assez mouvementée
by MinShyBae
Summary: Un couple, un dispute, une conséquence. Stiles et Derek ensemble c'est explosif non? Vous ne savez pas à quel point. Mais vous ne savez pas à quel point ils s'aime et combien l'un compte pour l'autre. Désolée pour le résumé super nul, je ne sais pas les faire, mais venez lire cette histoire s"il vous plait


Bonjour? Bonsoir? Je ne sais pas quand vous lirez cette fiction, mais j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Ceci est le tout premier écris que je poste ici. Je m'excuse donc des fautes qu'il peut y avoir dans le texte même après m'être relu. J'espère que cela va vous plaire comme genre d'histoire~ N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez hein! Bonne lecture!

~ ~ Ooooooooooooooo

Après que Stiles ai entendu la porte d'entrée claquer, il soupira de frustration, et lança l'un des oreillers présent sur le lit à travers la chambre. Il détestait ça, il détestait se disputer avec **lui** , tout les deux avaient un caractère bien trempé, et quand ils disputaient, c'était explosif, toute la meute le savait. Et Stiles n'aimait pas ça.

Il était énervé contre _**lui**_ , mais il l'était encore plus contre lui-même, parce qu'il savait que c'était en partit sa faute, c'était sa faute si lui et Derek s'étaient disputés. Stiles savait que Derek était possessif et jaloux, facilement jaloux. Stiles aimait beaucoup s'en amuser, rendre jaloux Derek était un jeux pour lui, enfin c'est ce qu'il disait, que c'était simplement de l'amusement. Mais au fond de lui, il savait très bien que c'était une manière de se rassurer, de savoir que de Derek tenait toujours autant à lui et que Stiles était la chose la plus importante aux yeux de Derek. Vous allez dire que c'est stupide de sa part de penser ça alors qu'il est le compagnon de l'Alpha, seulement Stiles avait peur, peur que Derek se lasse de lui, qu'il trouve mieux que lui, plus intéressant, plus beau, plus mignon, plus intelligent, moins suicidaire, tout...tout plus en faite! Il était terrifié, il ne voulais pas que Derek l'abandonne. Derek était devenu en peu de te temps la raison de vivre de Stiles même si il ne l'avouerait jamais vraiment à voix haute. Il en avait tellement bavé pour avoir Derek, qu'il ne le laisserai pas comme ça, ah ça non! L'alpha le plus sexy de cette ville était à lui, et seulement à lui. Il devrait peut-être le marquer sur le front de Derek pour que tout le monde le voit ? Ouais, bonne idée, la prochaine fois, il garderais un marqueur près de lui.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Stiles se leva de leur lit et descendit en bas, cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il se connaissaient maintenant, et un ans qu'il étaient ensemble. Stiles ne pensait vraiment pas que Derek puisse un jour partager ses sentiments, après tout, c'était l'homme le plus grognon qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Mais ça fait partit des choses qui on fait tomber l'hyperacticf sous le charme de l'Alpha.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soupirant une nouvelle fois, attrapa un oreiller dans ses bras et se cala dans le canapé, il plongea son visage dans l'oreiller et inspira un coup, malgré qu'il soit sortit, l'odeur de Jay était toujours présente dans la maison, dans chaque meuble, chaque objet présent dans la maison, même dans cet oreiller qu'il tenais contre lui. Et Stiles adorait cette odeur, à croire que c'était lui le loup dans l'histoire. Lâchant un cri de frustration, Stiles se releva toujours avec l'oreiller dans les mains et décida de remonter dans leur chambre pour se morfondre sur lui-même dans le noir. D'habitude, il ne restait pas aussi longtemps enfermés dans leur appartement étant hyperactif, mais ce soir, il n'avait pas l'envie de bouger, alors il monta les escaliers la tête poser contre l'oreiller qui portait l'odeur de son amant dont il s'enivrait bien volontiers. A mi-chemin des escaliers, trop plongé dans ses pensées noires et déprimantes, et ne faisant pas attention à là où il marchait, Stiles glissa d'une marche...

Tout ce passa au ralentit pour Stiles, il lâcha l'oreiller quand il se sentit basculer en arrière, et instinctivement, même si cela paraissait ridicule, il essaya d'attraper l'air, comme ci celle-ci allait d'un coup se matérialiser en une matière solide qui auquel il pourrait se rattraper. Malheureusement, l'air ne resta que de l'air et il dévala les escalier dans des cris et gémissements de douleur, on pouvait même entendre des craquement qui devait être certain de ses os. Arrivé en bas, Stiles tapa le sol la tête la première et sombra dans l'inconscience presque immédiatement, il resta conscient seulement quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus, il avait la tête au sol, ses cheveux un peu plus long maintenant, cachant une partie de son visage. Il avait la moitié du corps au sol et l'autre dans les marches, quelques bleus et contusions faisant déjà leur apparition sur le corps et le visage de l'hyperactif.  
Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il eu juste le temps de murmurer quelque chose qui semblait être le prénom de son amant, comme un appel à l'aide qui raisonna dans l'appartement vide.

Point de vue de Derek:

Putain...J'en ai marre, pourquoi il faut toujours qu'on se dispute même lorsque tout vas bien ? Je le sais que je suis trop jaloux, j'en ai conscience, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai toujours peur...j'ai peur qu'un jour il s'en aille loin de moi. Je sais que c'est égoïste de vouloir le garder que pour moi, mais je l'aime plus que tout, c'est mon homme, et puis un loup ne laisse jamais son compagnon à quelqu'un d' en à chier pour être ensemble, et je compte pas le perdre comme ça. Plutôt crever que de laisser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, Stiles, je l'aime plus que tout au monde, je donnerais ma vie pour lui si il le fallait, je sais que je ne m'en remettrais jamais si je venais à le perdre un jour et dieu seul sait combien de fois cet idiot à faillit perdre la vie auparavant. Il est tout pour moi, mon monde tourne autour de lui, juste lui et toujours lui….

Je marche dans les rues en fumant une clope pour me calmer, je sais qu'il n'aime pas quand je fume, mais c'est le seul moyen pour me calmer en cet instant. Je ne vais quand même pas me transformer en loup en plein centre ville devant autant de monde quand même, je ne suis pas con. Je fini ma clope en quelques bouffées tellement je suis énervé par notre dispute ridicule mais au grandes conséquences et la jette par terre. Je voudrais me faire pardonner, je sais que je ne suis pas le petit-ami parfait et que je ne montre pas aussi souvent à Stiles que je l'aime contrairement à ce que je pense et c'est pour ça que je voudrais faire quelque chose qui puisse lui montrer l'étendu de mon amour pour lui. C'est donc ainsi que je me met en quête de trouver quelque chose q'exceptionnel à travers les vitrines des boutiques que je croise sur mon chemin. Ce n'est qu'après une demi-heure de recherche, à l'instant où je vois la boutique en face de moi, un sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres et je rentre dans la bijouterie, bien décidé à acheter quelque chose pour me faire pardonner.

Je ressort au bout de vingts minutes de chez le bijoutier, une boîte en velours rouge dans les mains que je glisse dans ma poche, puis je reprend le chemin de la maison pour aller voir cet idiot qui me sert de compagnon. Une fois devant celle-ci, j'ouvre la porte et la referme derrière moi, puis je retire mes chaussures et pénètre dans le salon où nous étions plus tôt.

\- Stiles ? Mon ange tu es où ? Dis-je fortement en le cherchant du regard dans l'enceinte du salon et de la cuisine américaine.

Mais il n'était pas là. Et je cherchais dans tout l'étage du bas, rien, il n'étais pas en bas et aucuns bruits ne laissait entendre qu'il était en haut. Néanmoins, je me rappelais qu'avant de partir de la maison, Stile était monté en haut dans notre chambre. Je m'avançais donc dans le couloir qui mène aux escaliers avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Cependant, je perdis rapidement celui-ci quand j'aperçus quelque chose en bas des escaliers, avec ma vision de loup, je pus déterminer que c'était un corps humain, et pas n'importe lequel.

\- Oh putain de merde…

C'était Stiles dans les escaliers, c'était lui qui était allongé au sol la moitié de corps dans les escaliers. Je me dirigeais vers lui à grand pas me laissais tomber à genoux devant son corps immobile, je sortis mon téléphone immédiatement et appela les secours,qui me dirent qu'ils arrivaient rapidement.

Je me pencha alors sur son visage, et je pu voir des mèches de ses cheveux bouger, signe qu'il respirait encore. Il était juste inconscient. Je raccrocha après avoir acquiescer, puis porta ma main au visage de Stiles pour lui enlever les cheveux qui lui cachait le visage, puis je caressa son visage de ma main tremblante. Je m'en voulais, clairement je m'en voulais. Si je n'étais pas sortit pour me calmer, si j'avais été m'excuser immédiatement après qu'il soit monté dans notre chambre, jamais il ne serait tombé dans les escaliers. Je pencha mon visage vers lui, et une fois mon visage à la hauteur du sien, je pu voir les bleus et contusions qui apparaissaient sur son visage, son magnifique visage, qui à ce moment me paraissait si paisible, mais quand on savait dans quels circonstances il était comme ça, cela n'avait plus rien de paisible, c'était plutôt inquiétant. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas perdre mon sang froid, mon loup en moi hurlait et avait envie de sortir pour protéger mon amant de tout danger. Je regardais sans cesse l'heure sur mon téléphone, espérant que les minutes passerais plus vites ainsi, mais ce n'était pas le cas...Bon sang ! Que faisaient-ils ? C'était la vie de l'homme de ma vie qui été en jeux ! Pourquoi prenaient-ils autant de temps pour arriver ?  
Je lâchais un cri de frustration, et tapa du point sur le sol non loin de la tête de Stiles. J'avais mal, mal au coeur, mal partout, il était mon âme-sœur, celui avec qui je me voyais dans le futur, celui qui me tuerais un jour avec ses moues attendrissantes tel le chat botté quand il voulais absolument quelque chose et qu'il savait que je ne céderais pas facilement.

Si seulement je n'étais pas sortit me calmer, si j'étais resté pour m'excuser de mes mots blessant que je lui avais dit sans les penser, je m'en veux tellement mon amour….Stiles, sois fort mon ange, pour moi, pour nous, pour notre avenir ensemble….

Après quelques minutes, j'entendis enfin les sirènes de l'ambulance, signe qu'ils étaient là, je me redressa rapidement et me dirigeais à leur rencontre, puis les conduit à lui, qu'ils prirent en charge rapidement. Ils le mirent sur un brancard et le conduire jusqu'à l'ambulance dans laquelle je grimpa pour être avec mon petit-ami, et l'ambulance démarra en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche.  
A notre arrivée à l'hôpital, les médecins le prirent immédiatement en charge, l'emmenant là où je ne pouvais être avec lui pour le moment, je fus quand à moi, conduit dans une salle d'attente à me ronger les ongles, une boule d'angoisse au creux de mon estomac faisant pression m'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Je restais comme ça au moins plus d'une heure, voir deux heures, j'étais fatigué, il devait être tard dans la nuit mais je ne fermais pas les yeux, je ne voulais pas dormir, pas tant que je ne saurais pas comment va Stiles, pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu, je ne dormirais pas et ne bougerais aucunement d'ici sans avoir de ses nouvelles. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'étais seul, je ne pouvais même pas prévenir qui que ce soit de ce qu'il s'était passé puisque j'avais laissé mon téléphone sur le sol chez nous.

Ce ne fus qu'au moins une demi-heure plus tard qu'un médecin se dirigea vers moi, je me levais alors et le regarda plein d'espoir, mais la boule dans mon estomac toujours présente faisait pression, le médecin inspira un grand coup et me regarda sans aucunes expressions sur le visage, ne me permettant pas de déterminer si mon compagnon allait bien ou non. J'attendais qu'il parle enfin pour me donner des nouvelles de mon petit-ami, au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, je sentais mon cœur battre tellement fort dans ma cage thoracique, que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine pour arriver sur le sol.

\- Vous êtes ici pour Stiles Stilinski ? Me demanda-t-il, d'une voix claire et me regardant  
\- Oui, je suis son petit-ami, comment va-t-il docteur ? Lui demandais-je  
\- Votre ami, à dévaler les escaliers et est tombé la tête la première sur le sol, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience quasiment immédiatement, il a plusieurs côtes fêlées, et une entorse au poignet droit. Concernant le choque au niveau de sa tête, nous n'avons constaté aucuns traumatismes, saignements ni hémorragies internes, il à juste un hématome au front, il aura sûrement des migraines, des vertiges ou des évanouissements, mais rien de grave, en soit, vôtre petit-ami à vraiment eu beaucoup de chance jeune homme, heureusement que vous êtes arrivé, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé si il c'était réveillé avant vôtre arrivée et qu'il aurait essayé de bouger. En tout cas, il a de la chance de vous avoir jeune homme. Me dit-il en posant une de ses mains sur mon épaule avec un petit sourire  
-Alors il va bien ? Je peux aller le voir ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire si il s'évanouit chez nous ? Lui demandais-je en soufflant de soulagement au moment où il m'annonça que Stiles n'a rien de grave.  
-Médecin : Oui il va bien ne vous en faites pas jeune homme, il est même réveillé et je crois même qu'il vous réclame si vous êtes Derek. Sa chambre et au premier étage numéro de porte 225, c'est une chambre unique, vous ne pouvais pas vous trompez jeune homme. Concernant ses évanouissements, vous devez juste le poser sur une surface molle, tel qu'un lit ou un canapé et lui poser un gant d'eau froide sur le front, et le surveiller jusqu'à son réveille. Répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant, juste avant de partir vers quelqu'un d'autre.

A peine était-il partit que je me précipita vers les ascenseurs pour aller au premier étage rejoindre l'homme de ma vie.

Point de vue de Stiles:

Aïe...J'ai mal partout…..Je...Je suis où ? P..Pourquoi je ne suis pas chez moi ? C'est quoi ce bruit incessant, ce bip bip ? Ça me donne encore plus mal à la tête...Et si j'ouvrais les yeux ? A peine les ais-je ouvert, que je le referma aussitôt, la lumière blanche m'avait aveuglé, je les rouvrais alors plus doucement, et la première chose que je remarqua était le plafond blanc. Je n'étais pas à la maison, nous n'avions pas de plafond blanc, mais gris ou mauve dans nôtre chambre pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité et d'érotisme. J'essaie alors de me lever, mais impossible, une douleur aiguë me traversa en entier quand je redressa le haut de mon corps, je me laissa alors retomber sur le lit. C'est alors que je remarquais les fils qui étaient planté dans mon bras et ma main...je me rendis compte alors où j'étais...l'hôpital...  
Si j'étais ici, cela voulais dire que quelqu'un m'avais trouvé, quelqu'un m'avais trouvé et appeler les urgences, est-ce que c'était Derek? Derek étais revenu est il m'avait trouvé ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi il n'était pas avec moi ? Je veux Derek...Je veux Derel...Derek...

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, je voulais Derek, qu'il soit là avec moi, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour me réconforter, je voulais entendre sa voix, sentir sa chaleur, son étreinte rassurante autour de moi, Je voulais mon homme simplement.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, les larmes coulaient le long de de mes joues, et je murmurais sans cesse son nom, je cachais alors mon visage dans mes mains, mes épaules étaient secoués à cause de mes sanglots. Je ne faisait plus attention à rien, si bien que je n'entendis pas la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, mais j'entendis vaguement les pas précipités de quelqu'un et je sentis d'un coup une chaleur m'entourer, une chaleur réconfortante, je reconnue immédiatement cette chaleur, celle de Derek. J'agrippais alors les épaules de mon homme et pleura dans son cou en murmurant sans cesse son nom. Il me berçais doucement, en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.  
\- Mon cœur...Mon cœur je suis là...calme toi mon amour. Me murmura-t-il avec douceur en caressant mon dos.  
\- D-Derek...me laisse pas….Reste...reste avec moi...Je t'aime...Pleurais-je dans son cou, mes mains glissants le long de ses épaules jusqu'au milieu de son dos.  
\- Hey...Hey mon cœur...calme toi, je te laisserais jamais...jamais tu entends ? Jamais. Je suis désolé d'avoir dis que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi pour être aimé...Me dit-il en me relevant le visage en le tenant entre son pouce et son index, me regardant avec douceur  
\- Tu...tu me laisseras pas hein ? Moi...Moi j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie...Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, une de mes mains se retirant de son dos pour remettre une de ses mèches de cheveux  
\- Comment veux-tu que je laisse l'homme avec qui je vois ma vie hein ? Si tu savais comme j'ai eu la peur de ma vie en te voyant inconscient en bas des escaliers...J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu...Dit-il en me berçant tendrement

Je posa mon front contre son menton couvert de sa barbe de trois jours que j'adorais tant en soupirant de bien-être dans ses bras, je me blotti contre lui et l'attira à moi un peu plus, le faisant s'allonger avec moi dans le lit d'hôpital. Il s'allongea alors avec moi sous la couverture avec laquelle il nous recouvrit ensuite, il caressait ma joue lentement et regardais mon visage avec ses yeux plissés. Je compris alors à quoi il pensait et je posa ma main sur ses yeux, lui cachant la vue.

\- Ne me regarde pas, je ne suis pas beau, encore moins que d'habitude en tout cas. Murmurais-je de ma voix faible  
-Yah…ne dis pas de bêtises abrutit, tu es beau et tu le seras toujours, quoi qu'il puisse t'arriver, tu es la personne la plus magnifique personne que j'ai jamais connu. me dit-il en grognant, retirant ma main de ses yeux pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

Putain..ses yeux...même après tout ce temps à être avec lui, ces yeux, la couleur qu'ils ont me fascine toujours autant, et je me perds encore facilement dedans. En faite, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de le regarder, même cet instant, en pleine nuit alors qu'il venait de s'endormir en me serrant dans ses bras comme si j'étais la choses la plus précieuse qu'il ai au monde.


End file.
